April Fool's Fun With the CHiPs
by la-hija-de-Dios
Summary: This is a series of pranks Ponch and company pulled on other CHiPs on April Fool's Day. Each chapter will be set in a different year. Lord willing, it should span the entire show. :) Ponchygirl and I are writing this together! The next victims of pranks are Bonnie Clark and Barry Baricza, with an added bonus of one more prank. :3
1. In Which Getraer Notes Something Odd

_Okay, this is a collaboration between Ponchygirl and me. I hope you like 'em! Oh, and if you're wondering where my next Hogan's Heroes version of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" I must say I'm so sorry for taking so long! I had bunches of school that I had to get done! I fully plan to have one out very soon! I hope you guys enjoy these! The glory for this story goes to God! :D Oh, and my brother thought up some of the ideas for the pranks! :D Sorry for the brevity!  
_

 _~la-hija-de-Dios :)_

Ponch walked into the CHP building, super excited. It was the first of April, 1977, and he had tons of things planned with all the other officers. The first thing was for Getraer. He was afraid he would get into trouble, but had Grossie helping him out. If anyone got in trouble, it would be the two of them. Ponch met up with Grossie in the break room. "You got it ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, you wrote some pretty funny things, and I added a few in there. Getraer is gonna be so mad." Grossie said.

Ponch smiled slightly. "He'll kill us." he said.

They two laughed a little. They were not serious about Getraer causing their deaths, so it was funny. When it came time for briefing, Ponch and Grossie sat together, trying to make sure that each of them would keep their mouths shut.

"Hello, everyone." Getraer said, opening up his binder. "So, it looks like we've got reports of a mad man throwing cheese in the backyard at Jeb's house. Here's a picture of what the guy might look like." Getraer said, holding up a picture of a guy who strangely looked just like Jon, just with a beard.

Ponch and Grossie bit their lips to hold back their laughter.

Getraer did not seem to realize that this was a joke. "Grossie has a sore toe, so please be careful when you walk by. The CHP has decided to make new wet floor signs, so here is a picture of what the new ones look like. We had a very special person pose for this." Getraer said, holding up a picture of Ponch slipping on the floor. It looked just like the wet floor sign, except it had Ponch instead of the stick figure person that was usually on it.

The whole room of people burst out in laughter. Getraer looked at Ponch, with a look, that said, "I know you did this." Ponch did not even notice. He was almost on the floor from laughter. Grossie had pulled that prank.

Getraer kept reading the notes. "Looks like there is a contest coming up to see who can leave the building fastest on a holiday. Those who can't make it out in a certain time have to work. . . There is a bad guy out there, that likes to steal ice cream cones and turn empty cups upside down. Watch out for him. He's not the kinda guy you want to mess with. If you see him, call for backup." Everyone was in tears from all the laughter.

"If anyone knows where Larry the cucumber's hair brush is, please let him know. He has reported it missing. And finally, it says here that Officer Poncherello has been very good this week. . . Ha! That must be a joke. Sorry, Frank, not gonna read that one." Getraer said.

"Huh?" Ponch queried.

"I know who replaced all my notes. And now that you've all had your laughs, would you and Officer Grossman please kindly return my notes to me so we can get on with this?"

Ponch smiled while Grossie turned red.  
"Sure, Sarge," they replied.


	2. In Which Harlan Gets a Suprise

_Okay, so this was s'posed to be up last night, but I forgot to actually post it. I made a document for the chapter, but completely forgot to add it to the story. Sorry 'bout that! I'm posting this really quick before I go to church. By the way, I also forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is! Ponchy and I do not own CHiPs or any character in it. This disclaimer will stand for the whole story. Please enjoy this next chapter! :D For the glory of the Lord!  
_

 _~la-hija-de-Dios_

Ponch and Jon looked around the room before entering. It was April 1, 1978. This April Fool's Day was one for which they had the perfect idea! Ponch had come up with it. He had flagged down Jon that morning and whispered the plan into his ear. At first Jon was not sure it was a good idea, but then remembered exactly how much fun it had been.

"Jon, are you ready?" Ponch whisper-yelled.

Jon nodded, saying, "Yeah. Okay, you're the one distracting him, right?"

Ponch went through the plan in his mind, shaking his head. He responded, "No, I think that's your job."

Jon bit his lip, thinking. His eyes grew wide. "Oh, that's right!" He stalked over to where Harlan stood. The mechanic was working on Grossie's bike. When Jon was a few yards away from Harlan, he straightened up and hollered, "Hey, Harlan!"

The mechanic mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm a bit busy over here!"

Jon sighed in relief. That would give him time to think of a strategy. He soon had one. He would pretend to fail at tricking Harlan and make him think that that one trick was the one April Fool's joke. "Harlan, your shoes are untied."

The shorter man looked at him. "I double-tied them this morning, Jon. That was a lame joke."

Jon laughed weakly. "Yeah, you got me. I should've thought of something better." When Harlan tried to move back, he grabbed his shoulder. "Uh," _T_ _hink fast, Jon!_ "You know, I'm glad you didn't fall for that. I'd be really worried if, say, Grossie were going to pull something and you fell for mine! You wouldn't stand a chance."

Harlan laughed and began to say how he would never get caught by a prank pulled by Arthur Grossman.

During this conversation, Ponch sneaked over to his bike. He put some marbles and candy in the left saddlebag and rigged it so it would do something special to the person who messed with it the moment it was opened. The pranking only took about four minutes. Ponch winked at Jon, ending his a thumbs up.

Jon quickly wrapped up his conversation. "Well, I'd be extra careful around Grossie today, all right?" When Harlan nodded, Jon took his leave.

Ponch and Jon pulled into the CHP driveway at the end of their patrol, smirking to each other. Ponch sent Jon a look, signaling that he should call Harlan over.

"Harlan, something's been off about Ponch's bike all day!"

Ponch jumped in, saying, "Yeah! It's been making a rattling sound."

Harlan came over and looked it over. "Why, it seems fine to me!"

Ponch pointed over to the back of the motorcycle. "Did you check there?"

Harlan's brows furrowed as he shook his head. He poked around Ponch's motor, finally coming to the decision that it must be something wrong with the shape of Ponch's saddlebag. His curiosity took over, making him completely forgetting the date. He opened it and gasped as oil sprayed from the saddlebag onto his pristine white suit. The mechanic sputtered, "P-Ponch! Jon! How could you?!"

The two merely snickered. Soon their chuckles turned into loud guffaws.


	3. In Which Lt Bates Gets a Strange Call

_Hi! Sorry, Ponchy and I completely forgot about this. Anyway, we both hope you enjoy this! :D The glory goes to God! Oh, and the disclaimer's in the second chapter.  
_

 _~la-hija-de-Dios :D_

On April 1, 1979, Lieutenant Bates cautiously walked up to the CHP building. He had heard rumors that April Fool's Day was always a day for which he needed to be careful and watch out for what the officers may have in store for him. This being his first April Fool's Day, he expected them to go easy on him, but he had heard from Getraer that Ponch loved to prank the new officers that were there on April Fool's Day. Reportedly, he would only do it if he knew they could handle it. When Bates walked in, he was surprised that he had not already been hit with something or had something fall on him. He vigilantly walked towards his office, looking over his shoulder every few steps.

Jon walked by and found this hilarious. "Hey, if you're worried about Ponch, don't be. He called in sick," Jon said still holding back laughter.

Bates nodded his head, saying, "Ok, thanks. Is he all right? I mean, is it really that bad?"

"I don't know, but I trust him. If it were bad enough to skip work, he'd call. If not, he'd be here." Jon replied. Bates was somewhat thankful for this, but at the same time was feeling bad for Ponch. Jon walked off after that small chat.

Bates sat in his office staring at a picture of the entire group of CHP officers that worked this shift. He then looked at just one in particular and muttered, "Frank Poncherello, I wonder what you would've done to me today…" he said quietly. Then the phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hello….." Before he could say anything more the person cut in.

"Hi, can you help me?! PLEASE! It's really important!"

"Sir, calm down! What's going on?"

"I-I-I . . . I don't know how to cook pizza rolls!"

"Doesn't it say on the box?"

"I accidentally ripped that part off."

"Um, have you never done this before?"

"No, my mommy always did it for me…." The man started.

Bates rolled his eyes. "You realize this is the CHP. You are not supposed to just call us for stuff like this. . ." Bates started to say.

"But, aren't you there to help the public, and keep us safe?"

"Yes. . ."

"I won't be safe if I cook the pizza rolls too long. I might start a fire. I could get sick if they are not cooked all the way. . ."

"You sound like you should be talking to someone else with a better sense of humor."

"Aww. Come on, Lieutenant Bates! You've got good humor, too!"

"P-P-Poncherello?"

"It took you that long to figure it out?"

Bates set the phone down and began looking around. Ponch figured Bates would've done that, so he just got up and went to the lieutenant's office. He stood there in the doorway. "Sorry, I just realized I don't have any pizza rolls to cook." Ponch said sadly.

Bates nearly jumped out of his skin because Ponch had scared him so bad. He turned to see him leaning against the door frame in the doorway. "I thought you were. . ."

"At home, sick?" Ponch asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah."

Ponch laughs. "April Fool's! I've been here the whole time. Jon told you I was sick, so that when I called . . . I think you get it." Ponch replied.

Bates stared at the young Puerto Rican officer in front of him. "How'd you get so good at this?" was all he could say.

"Practice," Ponch replied. Then he smiled. "Maybe someday you'll be good at it too if you want to," he added.

Bates just stood there, still thinking about what just happened. It was funny to think about after he got over being embarrassed.

"I told you to watch out for Poncherello," Getraer said with a smile as he came into the room. Bates rolled his eyes as Ponch smiled at Getraer. After a few seconds, they were all laughing about it.


	4. In Which Bonnie and Bear Get the Switch

_Yay! This chapter's longer than one thousand words! I feel quite proud! :D Anyway, Ponchy and I both hope you enjoy this! :D This was written for the glory of God and to entertain you guys. The disclaimer is in the . . . second chapter, I think. Here's the fourth chapter! Voila!  
_

 _~la-hija-de-Dios :D_

When Ponch walked in to the CHP headquarters on April first, 1980, he was met by Jeb Turner. "Did you figure out what the plan will be to get them out of the way?" Ponch asked.

Jeb nodded. "Yep. You just leave this to me. You make sure to get the right uniforms, okay?"

Smiling, Ponch exclaimed, "You know I will! I'd love to see their faces when they realize—" He broke off in laughter. Just then, their targets were seen in the hallway. "I've got to go!" Ponch said. He scurried off to go do his deed.

Jeb smirked. "Okay!" He set off to detain the two who would be the brunt of the year's prank. "Hey, Bonnie! Bear!"

The two turned, saying, "Yes?" simultaneously.

"Well, I'm a little worried. You don't think that Ponch will try to play a trick on me, do you?"

Bonnie Clark gave Jeb a look, her eyes twinkling. "You never know. He just might try to dye your mustache pink."

Jeb gasped. He put a hand to his chest in mock shock. "No! Not that! Surely he wouldn't stoop so low!"

"Thanks for sucking in half of our oxygen supply," Bear said sarcastically. He laughed. "He probably has a prank with your name on it. You should watch out."

Bonnie patted Jeb on the shoulder. "Well, we were headed to the cars."

Jeb realized that he needed them to have to change their uniforms. He thought fast. "Wait! Do you . . . Want some coffee? It's kind of cold out, so the coffee would taste especially good."

The two mulled it over and agreed. All three officers walked to the coffee machine. Jeb took special notice of the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign. Once the trio had gotten its coffee, they sat back to drink it. Well, two of them did. Jeb made sure to trip and let his coffee go flying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Can I clean it up?" He grabbed napkins and started to try and soak up the offending liquid.

Bonnie stood up, Bear not far behind. She sputtered, "Jeb, I'll have to take this to the cleaners now!"

Jeb winced in what he hoped was an apologetic looking expression. "Sorry. Blame the extra time it takes to change on me." He watched as officers Clark and Baricza walked to their respective lockers to get their clothes.

Not soon after, Ponch walked up behind him. "Hey."

Jeb jumped, for he had not expected that. "What? Oh. Hi, Ponch. Did you switch 'em?"

Ponch nodded eagerly. "Yep! Now it's time to wait and see what happens!" He hugged Jeb. "Thanks for your help! I'm sure you did great!" He sat down on the table.

Jeb grinned. "I aim to please." He shifted and thought he heard some paper rustling, but figured it was from the papers on the table by Ponch. "Well, I'm going on patrol. Bye!"

Ponch smirked. "Bye!"

~\•/~

Bonnie ended up pulling a man over for speeding. When the guy rolled down his window, his expression was clearly noticeable.

"How dare you pull me over! I'm a doctor and I'm late for a surgery! I would've been there on time, but my car stalled!"

Bonnie tried to calm the man down. "Sir, you were going seventy-five miles an hour in a sixty mile an hour zone. May I see your license, please?"

He groaned and pulled out his wallet. "Here you go. I will call your station and report you, young lady! What's your name?" He squinted at the badge. He then grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. "Give this to your sergeant!"

Bonnie sighed and stuffed it into her pocket. "Sir, here's your ticket. I expect to see it paid, Mr. Henley."

George Henley glared at the woman. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are."

"Thanks, Officer Baricza." As the man drove off, she could be heard muttering, "Dash it all with these uppity women officers. Think they know everything."

Bonnie sighed. _Wait a minute. "Officer Baricza?"_ She looked down at her name tag and read Bear's last name on there. "Ponch," she growled. Bonnie got into her cruiser and drove off. She got a call about another speeder. She reported in. "This is 7-Charles."

~\•/~

Barry Baricza was in a similar situation.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was told an officer named Baricza was going to help. No other officer is allowed on the scene."

"You don't understand. I'm Officer Baricza!" Bear was getting frustrated by this point.

The man looked at him and shook his head. "Nope. Your badge says, 'Clark.' You can't be Baricza."

Bear looked at his nametag. "Oh. It was probably Ponch," he muttered. To the policeman, he said, "I can prove I'm Baricza! Come to my cruiser!" He brought the man to his car and used the CB radio. "This is 7-Adam. Please tell this man that I am Officer Baricza."

"7-Adam is Barry Baricza," the dispatcher replied.

"Thanks, dispatch." Bear faced the man. "How's that?"

The man shrugged. "Why aren't you wearing your right name tag?"

"I think it was an April Fool's joke of a friend of mine."

~\•/~

Jeb drove along. He had just helped some victims of a car crash and directed traffic for a bit. The weird thing was that people were giving him some odd looks. One old lady that he had helped had tried to pinch him on the cheek. A little boy had actually tried to pinch his arm. When Jeb had protested, the boy had said something along the lines of "Why did you ask for it if you didn't want it?" This has confused Jeb. _Ask for what?_ He hadn't asked for anything.

When his patrol was over, he noticed that some of his fellow officers were snickering behind his back. "What is it?"

They attempted looks of innocence, but were unable to hold in their laughter. Grossie walked by and pinched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Jeb gasped.

Jon walked by. "Hey, Jeb? What's up?"

"Everyone keeps pinching me and I can't figure out why!"

"Would it have anything to do with the sign that says, 'Pinch me!' on your back?"

"What sign?!"

Jon plucked the sign from Jeb's back and held it out for the black man to see. "This sign. Who put it there?"

Jeb thought for a minute. "Well, the only person that touched my back was . . . Ponch!" His dark eyes glittered.

Ponch walked by. "April fool's!" He was soon flanked by Bonnie and Bear.

"Do you know the trouble I went through today? I got called 'Baricza' at least ten times!" Bonnie shouted.

Bear nodded enthusiastically. "And I wasn't able to do my job because I was the only one allowed and my name tag said, 'Clark'!"

Ponch laughed nervously. "He he he . . . April fool's?"


End file.
